Kage Sekai
by WhisperTheChosen
Summary: Remember the murders back in Inaba? Remember when the cases were solved, the Midnight Channel was no more, and life was peaceful again? Well, do you remember when the Midnight Channel came back after everything was said and done? ...Wait, it did? What happened? Set three years after Persona 4. Revolves around an OC's new journey, and will feature characters from P4. CHAPTER 2 IS UP
1. Prologue

All was quiet within the room…

…The dim, flame-lit room.

The quarters and the scenery beyond it were a tad out of the ordinary, though still decent and roomy for the most part. Within, one would be able to spy several pieces of furniture; a couple of plush, corner sofas of a crimson hue occupied the eastern half of the room, with what seemed to be a leather reclining chair in a matching color set diagonally from the arrangement in the bottom right corner and a small, circular coffee table between them, when looking directly down upon the area from a bird's eye view. What seemed to be a futon would be pressed against the opposing wall from which the previous goods were located, set directly in the middle of its according border. On either side of it would be a bookcase; its planks coated in a lustrous, golden layer of paint, and its shelves chock-full of books and magazines, and perhaps even the occasional manga volume from top shelf to bottom shelf. Some even stacked upon the roof of each literary structure, as well as on the floor on front of them or at their sides. All of the bits and pieces that created the layout of the place would be secured over a smooth, wooden floor.

When moving onto other matters concerning the room...things would then drift off toward the category labeled as 'out of the ordinary.'

Unlike most other living quarters, which had some sort of coloring of a brighter tint coating the walls for a sense of liveliness, all three of this rooms walls were painted pitch black, with what would have been the last wall farthest in the back replaced by a large and rather lengthy window which displayed a view of the space beyond the sector.

…Or it would if there was nothing but a blackened darkness outside.

Not a single trace of anything could be seen or heard past this single, enlarged window.

Not the blowing of a gentle breeze…

…Not the sight of even the tiniest raindrop…

…Nothing at all.

And due to this void past the glass, the place inside was quite dark, for no forms of electricity seemed to wire throughout the interior. All that lit the space was a very large, candlelit chandelier that hung down from the center of the ceiling, alongside an arrangement of torches hung along the walls adjacent to the back window. This selection of lighting sources proved to brighten the surroundings a sufficient bit, though still left the things around a bit dimly-fixed.

However, enough light would be shed to reveal one major attraction, standing directly in the central area of the floor.

Set within the all around center space of the chambers would stand a rather large scythe of sorts, which, even when it was tilted at a slight angle so that it leaned to the left, towered above at such a height that it nearly skimmed the lowest, metallic arc of the chandelier secured above it. Its blade faintly reflected the distant flickering of the flames around it, while the bottom its snath dug through the floor a bit, piercing through the wooden planks beneath it and causing some splinters to rise and form around the base. Several small, metallic pegs kept at uneven levels would surround this form of weaponry, hooked to and fro with a single, lengthy chain. Said chain snaked wildly around the scythe, securing its leaned position, and was kept tightened by the pegs that laid all around it.

Indeed, the situation was still and silent.

…That is, until central chain gave a slight, yet sudden rustle; its metallic rings jingling quietly and scratching lightly against the blade and staff of the scythe within its midst. Should one be listening closely, they also would have been able to hear a faint, monstrous roar from a source unknown. Though the cry was near to a state of inaudibility, it was still accompanied by a few seconds of the chains giving a fierce and rather shocking second round of rustling before abruptly falling restrained and motionless once more.

Off within the right side of the room, laid casually upon one of the duo set of sofas in the proximities, was a rather young-looking lass; seemingly in her later teens. Her attire was somewhat casual. She wore a simple, collared and longsleeved dress shirt of a sapphire blue coloring over her upper body. A mini tie of a deeper shade of azure was tucked neatly beneath her shirt's collar and tied as a normal tie would be, with a circular, golden emblem engraved with a simple 'V' pinned to its knot. As for the lower body, it would be seen that she was wearing what seemed to be a simple pair of jeans of a deep, navy blue hue, with black boots that cut off halfway up the calf.

At the sound of the rattling of chains some ways away, she would turn her head the slightest bit from the windowed void before her, shifting her emerald gaze the slightest bit to glance at the scythe from the corner of her eye. Lifting her right hand, she would brush a couple strands of her shortened, white hair from her right eye and behind her ear.

"…Is it time to bring him in?" she spoke in a dull tone, seemingly to no one at first.

However, the thought of the girl talking to herself would soon be disproven as an amused, chiming chuckle sounded from the other couch across from her location. Occupying the remaining sofa afar was a man of what seemed to be an older age, compared to his seated colleague. He was clad within a neat suit, alongside a pair of gloves and a cloth tucked within his left breast pocket. His clothing seemed to be one of the normal things about him, as his facial structure was far from the common eye. Abnormally bushy were his brows, as well as fully widened eyes that were perhaps even the tiniest bit bloodstruck. A light smile that would strike discomfort within many souls was laid across his lips, though this, alongside the parts of his facial stature that were previously stated, were not quite the most noticeable of his appearance…

…Rather, it was his nose.

It was much longer than any other person's nose, though neither he nor the ashen-haired female afar seemed to take much care in the feature as he gave a simple and short reply:

"Hmhm…indeed so…"

As he spoke these words, the man lifted one of his hands, hovering it over the left side of the table in front of him for a moment before gliding it across to its eastern opposite. Before the movement, the surface had been completely blank, though with this small action of his, he seemed to have created a quad set of cards from thing air. Laughing quietly to himself once more, he intertwined both of his hands and leaned forward while gazing at the cards he had summoned for himself.

All resembled the figures seen within a tarot deck;

The Fool.

The Emperor.

The Tower.

…Death.

The Fool, Emperor, and Tower cards would create the shape of an equilateral triangle if they were connected by lines.

Within the center of the card trio rested the card of Death.

"It seems it is time for us to call forth our next guest…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, soooo here's the first official chapter to the story! My apologies for the long-ass wait for just the first chapter. Been busy with school among other things off-screen. I can't say that I'll be consistent with the rate at which the future chapters will be posted, but all I can guarantee is that this WILL be updated from time to time. I'm determined to keep this thing going.**

**This is really just an introduction chapter and all. It'll be the same for the next few ones that I release. It's just gonna be an introduction of several characters and maybe a few of the teacher characters that I made for the third-years. Stay tuned for some light comedy and whatnot before the real action starts.  
**

**Ah, and take note that there's gonna be a little song in this chapter. If you wanna know what it is in advance, it's called "Lucky One," and is by the band Simple Plan.**

**Hope you guys enjoy.  
**

* * *

The weather was quite nice. The air was slightly chilled, though not too much. A gentle breeze would occasionally blow throughout the streets of the small, rural town known as Inaba. Such a faint zephyr rustled the visible trees all throughout the region; cicadas buzzing and accompanying the sounds of the windblown plantlife to create a natural symphony within the town.

It was a perfect day for virtually anything.

A simple stroll through the shopping district…

…Skygazing down at the riverbank…

…And, of course, starting school.

Alas, it was the day that local schools were scheduled to kick back into session. As a result, numerous students were strolling casually through the roads and streets; be they in primary or secondary school. Many of them made their way into the school zone with a small group of friends and peers alongside them. Others walked the main paths to their according schools in solitude.

Among the crowd of older teens was a certain Yasogami High student. Clad was he within the masculine variation of the autumn-winter uniform that the school lended to its attendants. The coat that he was given was opened all the way, and the button up shirt beneath it had its collar popped up; as was his preference and normal fashion sense when wearing a top with a collar.

This lad was rather tall in comparison to the other students around him, as he stood at roughly six foot two, if not an inch or two taller. His hair was a deep, navy blue; seemingly black unless caught within the correct lighting. Thanks to the use of a generous amount of hair gel, it was kept within a brushed up hairstyle. Without it, his locks would more than likely just shroud his eyes and the upper half of his face, even more so than it already was. Either way, though, it covered the majority of his right eye which, like the left, was of a shining, metallic tint of silver. With a figure well-toned with healthily slim all the while, he looked to be a lightweight for his height; an estimated weight being around one hundred and forty-seven pounds, give or take a little bit.

He walked away from the majority of the people heading to Yasogami high as well, sticking to the sidelines rather than the central point of the road. Though he was making his way alone, he seemed calm, and perhaps even the slightest bit pleased. His hands were slipped within the pockets of his slacks, and he simply kept his gaze forward while strolling ahead. On occasion, he would lift either one or both of his hands to adjust the headphones laid atop his head, going on to cycle through the mp2 player that they were connected to after doing so.

Should one have been listening closely, they would have been able to hear him as he recited the lyrics flowing into his ears within a matching, skillful melody:

"Why the stars are lined up,

So perfectly…

For everybody, but not for me…

Wish it could be easy.

But it never goes that way…

It's never like the movies…

…It's never like they say."

While continuing his little, on-the-go song cover, the navy-haired teen would soon be the subject of distant observation as another boy began walking his way from behind in a slow, cautious manner. The singer was oblivious to this newcomer, however, as he continued on:

"Well, maybe one day, I'll be back on my feet,

And all of this pain will be gone.

Maybe it won't be so hard to be me,

And I'll find out just where I-"

One word.

He only needed one word to finish the line.

However, he never was able to complete that specific part of the song, as something immediately tore his attention was from his music. Well enough, the teen's stalker had finally caught up to him, and had tackled him from behind, a smile on his face as he laughed in amusement. As for the singer, though, he had snapped his gaze over his shoulder, glaring at the newcomer for a few moments. This expression of his would fade into the deadpanned threshold after a second or two, after he fully realized exactly who this new person was.

"…Seriously, Akihiko?" he asked, a slight grin finally grazing his lips.

"Heh, couldn't help it." Akihiko shrugged with a continuous smirk of his own, taking a couple of steps to the left while continuing forward in order to place himself by his friend's flank. Brushing a hand through his sleek, ashen hair, he cast his emerald-eyed gaze to the side and at the other. "And by the way, just 'Akihiko?' No Akihiko-kun or even Tatsukawa-kun? C'mon, man; don't you show respect to others?"

Immediately after his friend concluded this remark, the silver-eyed student stuck his tongue out, blowing and making an oh-so-mature farting noise. This caused both boys to chuckle, which reflected their sense of maturity, even if by a little bit.

Finally, the singer said, "Yes, I do. To acquaintances, teachers, and other people like that." Lifting the eastern extremity, he placed t on Tatsukawa's shoulder before shoving him lightly. "Friends are excuses to that rule, though. Plus, who the Hell would willingly give you respect?" he added, grinning at the white-haired teen.

"Heeeeeeey, I'll have you know that-"

"Yooooo! Aki-kun!"

As if on cue, a call for the second boy would sound. Akihiko's smile grew larger and cocky, while his comrade released and exaggerated sigh while rolling his eyes. While this happened, the source of the new voice turned up by the green-eyed lad's remaining flank; a shorter, ginger-haired lass. Her figure was slim, and her eyes bright amber. She wore the female variation of the school's later season attire.

Nudging the melodious chap, the dragon-named boy gave him a goofy grin. "See? Someone knows how to respect others."

The second newcomer allowed a pouting expression to cross her face as she sent a childish glare to the one who had just spoken. "Pfft, yeah. Unlike you. Goddamn- I kept telling you to hold the Hell up back home but you left anyways, you frickin' jackass!"

In reaction to this, Akihiko laughed awkwardly, lifting a hand onto the girl's ginger locks and ruffling them. This earned him an odd, whining noise as the lass batted her friend's hand away.

"Eeeeeh, sorry, Kazuko," replied Aki, shrugging while slipping the rejected hand into his pocket. "I saw Takeshi walking by. I waited for a while, but if I did any longer, then he would have-"

Before that statement could be completed, Tatsukawa released an abrupt cry of both shock and pain alike, dropping to one knee. He held his stomach with one hand while securing the other one on the ground, glaring up at Kazuko through an agonized gaze. The girl herself simply continued walking, a smug smile on her face, as the remaining boy looked back and forth between the duo in a slight daze.

"Son of a _bitch!_" the fallen one cried out, his tone awfully loud and childish.

"You didn't wait for me, you nut," cooed the girl casually.

"You kicked me in the damned gut!"

"Di~dn't wait for me!~"

"You little- ow!"

Another remark would remain incomplete as the man – a seemingly poor excuse for one, at that – felt another lighter, yet still startling sense of contact upon his left eye. Kazuko had spun around and flung a pencil at her acquaintance before spinning back around and continuing forward without a single trouble.

She looked over her shoulder after a little while, noticing how the navy-haired student had stopped some ways away and was staring at his friend, snickering to himself.

"Yoooo, Takeshi-senpai!" the younger one called, waving her hand. "Are ya gonna get goin' or what?!"

At the sound of his name, Takeshi blinked, snapping from his trance of amusement to gaze over at the source of the call. He stared at the one afar, glancing back down at the second boy before looking at the amber-eyed student once more. "Is it, uh…is it fine to leave him like this?"

A loud, raspberry-type noise left the female's mouth. "Pfft, yeah, totally!" No concern whatsoever seemed to be apparent in her voice. "C'mon, we both know that he's experienced worse! He'll be back up in no time!"

Takeshi stared at Kazuko. "…I guess you have a point, there." He turned to face Akihiko, staring down at him with a suddenly deadpanned expression. "Sayonara, Tatsukawa-kun," he spoke simply before shifting his feet around and walking after Kazuko. He turned his attention to the girl, giving a faint, amused grin while leaving an overdramatic and childish teen in his tracks.

"Sooooo…today's gonna be your first day at Yasogami, isn't it?" the boy asked, peering over at the first-year-to-be by his eastern flank.

"Mhm! Thaaaaaat's right!"

"…Haaaaaaa, sucks for yoooouuuuuu."

A quizzical glance would be sent the chap's way as Kazuko asked, "Eh? Why's that?"

"Because highschool is just a bitch," he replied casually, shrugging while walking along. "Just like how middle school is a step up in terms of bitchiness in comparison to elementary, highschool is yet another, agonizing step above both." He paused for a moment in thought. "…Aaaaaaand the teachers are kinda weird. It just gets worse every year you progress."

Laughing, the amber-eyed lass gave her upperclassman a light and quick jab to the shoulder. "Meeeeeh, they can't be _that_ bad, can they?"

Her companion just stared at her with an expression that was once again emotionless. "There's a math teacher that teaches both first and second years. He's a bit of a creep. Hell, he made both the guys and girls alike feel uncomfortable." Grinning, he leaned over, getting a bit too close for comfort for his kohai. "In my second year there, there was a fight with these two chicks. He was there, but all he did was take a picture or two before walking off with a goofy-ass grin. Don't even think he went to get another teacher." A chuckle escaped his lips. "I think he might have gotten a panty shot."

"…What kind of math does he teach?"

"Geometry, Pre-cal, and Calculus."

"AWWW, SON OF A BITCH!"

This remark caused the lad to laugh louder. "Ahaha, yeah, man. And for the rest of the first-year teachers, there's the voodoo science teacher, the otaku art teacher…I also remember there being a crossdressing-"

"Okay, I'm screwed this year; I get it! Holy shit…" Hooking a hand behind her neck, the ginger heaved a sigh. "God, and you say that they get worse every year?"

Takeshi nodded. "Yep. …Last year, I had my homeroom class with this lady. You could tell that she was some type of flirty cougar right off the bat, it was so-"

"Shut. Up. Please."

"Fiiiiiiiiiiine."


	3. Chapter 2

**First off, my apologies about the really late update. Dunno if I mentioned this in the previous chapter, but I can almost guarantee that the rate at which I upload the next chapters won't be really consistent, but they'll get out there. ...Eventually. Buuut...whatever. Anyways, this chapter is more on the light side. It'll be a few chapters before a major event actually happens, but until then, enjoy some weird and hopefully comedic conversations and introductions between characters in the next few sections.**

* * *

"Kurogane-san?"

"Haaaaaai."

At the sound of his name, Takeshi rose his hand with boredom, looking at his homeroom teacher through dulled, narrowed voids of his. As soon as he was recognized, he dropped his arm back onto his desk with a faint thud, going on to peer around the classroom while attendance continued onwards.

_'...The room actually looks pretty normal…same goes for the teacher...'_ he thought to himself silently, sliding his hands uninterestedly across the table before him in attempt to going him something to do. _'Maybe I was wrong. Shit was weird in the past few years, but the final year could actually be decent. …Sweet mother of God, I could finally catch a break, and…'_

His thoughts would take a slow stop as he noticed something – or rather, someone – while scanning the class surroundings. Midway through his lookover, he had spotted a student from the other side of the room. Her face was a bit familiar; a sign that he faintly recognized her from previous years, though couldn't quite match her with a name at that particular moment. Not just yet, at least. The fact that he couldn't tell who she was wasn't the thing that bothered her, though.

It was the fact that she seemed to be staring at him with a mischievous, spine-chilling smile.

Confused at first, the cobalt-headed teen stared at her for a moment before lifting his head and looking over his shoulder. Silver eyes of his would dart between those who sat behind him, soon averting forward once more and catching sight of the girl from earlier from their corners. As far as he could tell, she was still definitely looking at him – and him alone. He shuddered a little bit, a chill crawling down his spine at an achingly slow pace.

_'…Aaaaaaand there goes my break. Damn.'_

Sighing quietly, Kurogane shook his head while attempting to cleanse his mind of this apparent, distant stalker of his as much as humanly possible. While doing so, he spread his arms further across his desk, muttering quietly while placing his head in the space between them.

"Tatsukawa-kun?"

"Haaaai!"

A moment of complete stillness would take the boy's reins as he listened to the occurrences happening around him. Given a little while had passed, he lifted his head the slightest bit, bringing it to slowly turn so that he could get another, quick glance over his shoulder. With his head kept low and his gaze still bored, he gave those sitting toward the farther end of the classroom another scan as attendance began to reach a slow conclusion. Metallic eyes of his would blink as his focus locked onto yet another person – Akihiko, of course – who was sitting near the eastern back corner of the room. Noticing how he blue-haired teen was looking at him after hearing his name from roll call, the dragon gave a childish grin before going on to make a plethora of odd faces at his friend, oblivious to the weird looks he was receiving from the ones sitting nearby. In reaction to this, Takeshi made it seem as if he were ignoring these actions as he turned around, unable to note how Tatsukawa's movements grew even more vigorous and ridiculous as he watched him turn away. Instead, he gave a heavy sigh, brushing his hands through his hair before beginning to softly hit his forehead on his desk in a repeated fashion, groaning and muttering to himself all the while.

_'Ahahaha…ohh God, this year is gonna be __**sooooo**__ fun. I can just __**feel**__ it. Haha…goddammit…'_

These little thoughts and actions of his would repeat over and over and over again, up until attendance was officially and fully over with for that day. The moment that it was dismissed from the schedule, the teacher gave a call, causing her students – the blue-haired lad, as well – to shift their attention toward her.

"The beginning of the year ceremony will be starting in a few minutes," she would say while rising from her seat. "Honestly, I don't care if you group up with some of your friends from other classes during the ceremony. Just come back to your homeroom once the assembly is over. Just come back to homeroom once the assembly is over. Are we all fine with that?"

Within a matched chorus, the class said, "Hai," in unison.

"Good. Aaaaalright, let's get going, now."

Almost immediately, all of the lass rose to their feet, bustling after their teacher as she stepped out and began leading them through the halls. In a much slower and reluctant way, the Kurogane would do the same, sighing and stretching while beginning to shuffle after everyone else. He began to slink after his classmates at his own pace, muttering quietly to himself while tucking his hands into his pockets. After he had done so, he released a sharp groan of surprise as he was tackled lightly from behind, feeling an arm snake around his shoulders and neck. The sound of laughter found its way into his ears.

_'…Déjà vu, man.'_

Knowing full well who was behind him that time around, the singer gave himself a small, quick grin before balling his hand into a loose fist. At once, he moved his arm, lifting his hand up within the blink of an eye. The contact of something colliding with the back of it registering within his intellect, the smirk that he wore only grew and he took his turn to laugh in bitter victory as he noted the sudden cry from behind him, alongside the releasing of his neck.

Lowering the eastern extremity down, the lad looked slowly over his shoulder. The sight of his ashen-haired friend rubbing his nose while whining like an infant seemed to enlarge his victorious smile.

"Hnnnn…what the _Hell,_ man?!" whined Akihiko, flailing his vacant arm and hand around in a ridiculous manner.

"You should've seen that coming, man," replied the cobalt teen in a deadpanned voice. He began walking down the stairs towards the back of the class, eventually stepping onto the floor of the second-year classes. Students from the according year were already out in the hall; some awaiting their teacher's departure from their classroom, and others already ahead and progressing onward to the gym. Shifting his gaze from his wyrm-influenced companion, Kurogane brought his gaze before him once more, glancing at the occasional student while moving along.

"…Well, I did," the drake spoke in a nasal-like tone, continuing to massage the bridge of his nose gently. "But still, bro. Ow."

"You've fallen out of what was at least a story-high tree – if not higher, which it probably was – without complaining, man. I know what I did couldn't have hurt that much," said the striker, attempting to casually dismiss the situation with the waving of his hand.

"Sssshhhhhh, it didn't hurt physically, but you still took a really heavy toll on my feels."

"…I didn't even hit you in the heart."

"Ssshhhhh; still."

By the time that this was spoken, both teens were side by side as they strode down the hall; the striking of earlier fading away into memory as they both smiled and laughed.

"Eeeeeh, but onto other subjects…" Takeshi began, his tone rising toward the end of the first half of his little conversation transmission, "anything happen over the summer? Heard you went on a vacation to China with some close friends and family."

Akihiko nodded, placing his hands behind his head as he walked along. "Meh…what's left of my family, at least," said the boy, sighing in what seemed to be sarcastic defeat. However, a tinge of sadness would be heard within his words as he spoke this. "But, yeah. Dad brought the two of us to visit our old home over there, and also to visit Mom. For once, he seemed a bit chipper and actually insisted that I bring some friends along, soooo…I did."

"Aaaaaah, cool, cool," said Takeshi, slipping his hands back into his pockets. "Did Kazuko-san tag along?"

"Thaaaaaat she did."

"…Diiiiiiid anything haaappeeeeeennnnn?"

At those words, the taller boy stopped, staring over at his companion. "She's more like my little sister. And plus, you know that I already-"

In defense, the navy-haired teen quickly rose his hands. "Yeaaaaaah, yeah; I know, I'm just joking," he spoke calmly in reply, smirking in reponse to his friend's sudden seriousness. "Buuuut, anywho…how's she doing, anyways? Haven't seen her for a while."

Perking up at once, Akihiko blinked once before resuming his stride, the intensity that he beheld gone within moments. "Ren? Aaah, she's doing good. Uh…as good as she normally gets, at least."

"Still pissy and spiteful?"

"Ahaha…yeaaaah, but that's really what I love about her. …Alongside everything else about her," the drake responded, chuckling.

"…Really?" A quizzical yet amused look seemed to find its way upon the third-year's face.

Smiling with a sense of affection and pride, Akihiko gleefully nodded. "Hell yeah, man! She may seem like she doesn't want anything to do with people on the outside, but on the inside, she's actually one Hell of a sweetheart," he said, winking. A soft, tired chuckle escaped his lips before he went on. "Adorable, really, and actually really cares about her friends and those that she's pretty close to. If someone insists that she does, though, she tends to get whiny and rejects it furiously. It's cute and funny…uh…until she gets to the point where she punches someone because of it, though."

Moments of silence would be taken as the azure boy tried to place such a picture of his classmate's beloved within his intellect. "Er…sorry, but I can't really see that happening."

"Eeeeeh, don't imagine it. Just believe it…as hard as it is to do so, for most people. She's really just an extremely affectionate softy…around me, at least."

"Heeeeeh, whatever you say."

Sighing after speaking, Takeshi lifted his hands from his pockets and over his head, stretching them over with his eyes closed. A low groan of relief slipped through parted lips for a second or so, though would be replaced by another, sharper noise of surprise. Feeling an immediate sense of contact upon the left side of his chest, and hearing a quiet squeal, the lad quickly opened his eyes and lowered his arms, looking around.

Almost instantly, the sight of a fallen lass would register within his mind. Her hair was a deep, chocolate brown – seemingly black in normal lighting – and was highlighted with a bold shade of crimson along the bangs. Similar to the other girls, she was clad within the standard female variation of the Yasogami uniform.

Awkwardly, the teen would hook the left hand behind his neck, chuckling nervously. "Ahahaha…sorry about that," he apologized before taking a step forward. Once this was done, he lowered himself onto a knee, extending the remaining hand out for support. "Here, let's get you back up."

Shaking her head softly, the girl gently grasped the other's hand. "N-No, it's fine. …And…um…thanks."

Once he felt that the lass's grip was good and secure, Takeshi gave her a small, polite smile before tensing his arm and pulling her back onto her feet, First ensuring that she really was fine, he would then release his hand from hers, slipping it slightly back within a pocket, hooking his thumb into the fabric while the remainder of his hand hung loosely over. "Yooo, uh…sorry about that. …Again." The last part was added clumsily as the teen realized his repetition in words. He bowed slightly to express his apologetic feeling, and also to convey his respects.

Yet again, the girl shook her head. "No, it's fine- really," she spoke timidly with a small, returned smile. "I know it was an accident."

Takeshi nodded. "Ah, that's…a relief…" he gave in reply, his tone strong at first. After finally feeling the eyes of those around burning through his very existence, however, he trailed off, leaving an awkward silence between the two. Given a little while had passed, though, he took a deep breath before turning and giving a final wave. "Well, uh…see you later."

While leaving, he could feel the lingering gazes looming upon him. He could also hear the sudden, high-pitched inquiries that the girl began to receive from her friends, as well as the swift and nervous answers that she began to shoot back in minor panic. All of this would immediately slip from his thoughts, however, as a certain other chap burst his bubble for the countless time that day.

"Soooo…" Tatsukawa began, "speaking of relationships-"

This remark would never be concluded as the emerald-eyed boy was delivered a forceful facepalm.

"You. Shut up. Now."

"Pfffft, bro, you're no fuuuuun."

…

'_…Goddamned déjà fucking vu.'_


End file.
